Tires are typically prepared of treads of elastomer based rubber compositions which are conventionally carbon black reinforced. Sometimes tire tread rubber compositions are also silica reinforced.
In circumstances where tire treads contain appreciable amounts of silica reinforcement, a silica coupler is used to couple the silica to the elastomer in order to enhance its rubber reinforcing effect.
Carbon black reinforced rubber compositions for use in tire treads have been suggested in which classical carbon blacks are used in combination with a silica coupling. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,751.
It is desired herein to provide a novel rubber composition for tire treads which utilize a carbon black having a modified surface in order to more effectively reinforce rubber compositions intended for use as a tire tread component particularly when used with a silica coupling agent.
The term "phr" if used herein, and according to conventional practice, refers to "parts of a respective material per 100 parts by weight of rubber, or elastomer".
In the description of this invention, the terms "rubber" and "elastomer" if used herein, may be used interchangeably, unless otherwise prescribed. The terms "rubber composition", "compounded rubber" and "rubber compound", if used herein, are used interchangeably to refer to "rubber which has been blended or mixed with various ingredients and materials" and such terms are well known to those having skill in the rubber mixing or rubber compounding art.